


I'm a terrible singer but I'll sing for you

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Percy and Will can't and shouldn't sing, Song fic, Valentine's Day Prompt, i have no idea what this is, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr Valentine's Day prompt: "Serenade (oh boy, you REALLY can't sing, but...that was kinda cute anyway)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a terrible singer but I'll sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ive tried to italicize the lyrics for less confusion so many times but for some freaking reason they disappear. I'm sorry if that bothers you. Blame ao3 for that bullshit.

Nico looked at the makeshift stage in front of him in mortification. What the hell is Percy doing? Nico watched with wide eyes as Percy picked up a microphone and waved Will onto the stage. Oh no. Nico wished the ground would just swallow him whole right now.

"Hello everyone!" Percy said into the microphone cheerfully. "Happy Valentine's Day! We have a special treat for you!"

Will blushed as all eyes, including Nico's, were on him. "We can't sing very well people. I'm sorry."

"We're terrible singers." Percy admitted. "This song goes out to my favorite blond(e)." Percy winked in Annabeth and Jason's general direction. "I love you too baby!" Jason yelled back at him causing everyone else to laugh. Piper slapped his arm and Annabeth just shook her head, a smile on her face nevertheless.

" _You've been on my mind._ " Percy started off, singing along with Adele. Giving a little dance as he walked around the makeshift stage.  
_"I grow fonder every day_  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only know  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want."

 _"I don't know why I'm scared."_ Will started singing.  
_"I've been here before Every feeling, every word_  
_I've imagined it all_  
_You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine."_ Damn, they weren't lying, they're terrible singers. Percy walked over to stand next to Will and the two sang in the microphone together. The two singing together just made things worse. They really shouldn't peruse careers in singing.

Nico looked around at the rest of the camp. Annabeth was grimacing a bit at her boyfriend's singing but she tried to keep a smile on her face. Jason was smiling widely, Piper was recording the whole thing while laughing. Leo was laughing with Calypso. Reyna looked like she was having a severe case of second hand embarrassment. Nico didn't blame her, he's sure he looks the same way at the moment. Hazel noticed Nico's gaze on her and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Frank, and Will's siblings in the Apollo cabin, like Annabeth, were grimacing at their singing but they tried to keep a smile on their faces. But it's not that easy when two people who can't sing to save their lives, sound like scuttle from the little mermaid. The high notes especially weren't making things any easier for anyone's ears.

 _"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only._  
Promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts."

Will walked away from Percy and walked around the makeshift stage, sending Nico a wink in the process. Nico's cheeks heated up. He was going to kill Sunshine Solace for this later.  
_"If I've been on your mind._  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name  
Will I ever know  
How it feels to hold you close  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go?"

" _I don't know why I'm scared,"_ Percy sang the pre-chorus.  
_"Cause I've been here before_  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine."

Nico was honestly surprised the Ares cabin hadn't started throwing things at them yet. They must be too busy laughing or getting blackmail material to really care.  
_"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
I promise I'm worthy, mmm  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts."

 _"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart_  
_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Nobody's perfect."_ Will sang.

" _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."_ Percy sang in the background.

_"Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect._

_"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."_

_"Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect."_

_"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."_

_"Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect."_

_"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."_

_"Trust me I've learned it."_

_"So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts" Will walked by Lou-Ellen and Kayla and high fived them.

 _"Come on and give me a chance"_ Percy sang the outro, sending Annabeth and Jason's general direction another wink.  
_"To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts._ " After a long agonizing five minutes of scuttle like singing, the song was over. Thank the gods.

"I hoped you like it guys!" Percy said cheerfully. "If anyone wants to come up and sing for their Valentine, feel free to do so. Happy Valentine's Day guys!" Percy and Will put their microphones down and walked off the stage.

"And that," Piper turned off her camera, "will definitely be used in the future as blackmail material." She smirked. "Great singing guys."

Percy flipped his imaginary long hair off his shoulder dramatically. "Thanks doll. I'm thinking about perusing a career."

"Please don't." Annabeth begged. "That's quite alright."

"What do you say, Sunshine?" Percy turned to Will. "Wanna take this on the road?"

Will laughed and waved him off. "I'll leave that up to you. I think healing people is more my thing."

"You should definitely stick to be a doctor." Nico grimaced a bit. "Leaving the singing to Piper." Piper winked at him. "But that was definitely..cute.."

Will smiled brightly and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "I knew you'd like it!"

"Aw!" Percy smiled. "Group hug!" Percy hugged the two of them and sighed in contentment. Everyone then joined in on the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to even end this I'm sorry. This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but I got lazy. Oops.


End file.
